digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Looking into merges with DMO wikis
So, I've been looking into merges with DMO wikis, both because they can benefit from our content (which they are already using, in some cases), and because we can benefit from theirs (since our editors here don't really have the time anymore to get really into the nitty-gritty of DMO). dmo.wikia.com is probably a no-go, because the main admin there is someone we banned for persistent vandalism a ways back, and seems like he might still hold a grudge. However, by luck I stumbled onto an independent DMO wiki, dmowiki.com, which is...well, not only do we not have bad blood with those guys, but it appears to be a generally more competently-designed wiki, as well as containing more active editors. I made an initial proposition here, and have invited the head admin there to discuss with us, see if a merge or symbiosis would be the best plan of action, and what we would need to do to incorporate or reformat in order to account for either option. On a side note, I've been thinking for a while about how we do species articles; I wanted to do a draft, but it basically boils down to having a format more similar to KHwiki, where there are infoboxes for stats from each game, as well as sections dedicated to editor analysis of the design and etymology of Digimon names, which should ease up a lot of the stress we get on the leads. I know I personally have caused a lot of the blowback on that stress, but...looking at examples on KHwiki, it appears to have good results and I think we should give it a shot. 02:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm personally rather hesitant on a merge. My first instinct is partnership, as we have different styles, chains of command, and I'd rather an independent wiki continue to be independent. Lanate (talk) 03:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Can you form a barebones visual draft for the species page edits? Lanate (talk) 03:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hey guys, Mave of DMO Wiki here. I signed up at the dmo.wikia.com site to help out, but realized that most things were either outdated, badly put, or completely irrelevant. That's when I decided to go my own way - having an independent Wiki on its own domain. As far a merge goes, I'm going to stick with no. We have very, very different styles of working, and I'd rather only see information related to Digimon Masters Online on pages that are relevant. I'm not a huge fan of Wikia's, although most are just fine I suppose ;p. :I think I put some links to this Wiki somewhere (like official descriptions of Digimon that link to Digimon that have nothing to do (as of right now) with DMO)), so partnering up seems like a choice I definitely can get behind. Wondering if you guys already have thought of a way so this works out the best for both ends? Mavee (talk) 15:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::As far as the official descriptions, are those actually from Masters, or is the dmowiki just reusing my translations? If the second, that could be one place we could improve - you could shorten that to just a Masters-centric quick description with a pointer to us, and meanwhile we'll replace what coverage we do have with a pointer to you. ::On the other hand, we could have something where we freely copy each other's material with just a small note accrediting it to the other wiki: something like Template:Canon, except with a message stating "Taken from DMOwiki.com/Daemon", or similar. 15:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I've used some of this Wiki's descriptions before, but recently I've been using the ones provided by Wikimon.net, as those are the official ones, are they not? Mavee (talk) 16:23, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::They are translations from the official profiles that were translated by me personally. I work on both wikis, and I would honestly recommend a partnership with both wikis if you're willing. 19:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC)